sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Raider Battalion (224MBN)
:"Shoot to kill, fight to win!" :— 224th Battalion Motto Raider Battalion, designated as The 224th Marine Battalion, is the rapid response combat force stationed at the New Alderaan military garrison on Ord Mantell. Named for the legendary Davram Chrisoan’s elite historical Raider unit, their higher authority is the 73rd Marine Brigade, which falls under the authority of the 5th Marine Corps. The original 5th Corps made their name anew during the Battle of Hoth while holding off the Imperial Ground assault, an act they paid dearly for. The 5th Corps derive from original guerilla units comprising the Rebel Alliance's Army. In the wake of the Imperial fall, and theirs, then-commander Major General Antilos decided that while the honorable deeds of the previous units would be acknowledged in the Marine Corps HQ on Coruscant, the newly re-christened unit would have the opportunity to create their own history. History The 224th Bn was originally assigned to the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser NRSC New Life and part of the 70th Brigade. After it sustained severe damage during a surprise fleet-raid on that vessel and her sister vessels, the ship was sent off for lengthy repair and all active units aboard transferred to a Republic-class Star Destroyer, the NRSD Dauntless. During this interim time the Battalion was assigned to Coruscant, providing mobile ground operations and creating some of the first beachheads and mobile command centers on Coruscant — locations that are used to this day in the under levels. Shortly after its time on Dauntless was finished, the 224th was selected to be assigned to another vessel as a multirole combat unit — the NRSC Yakatoma, another MonCal Cruiser. The unit commander, Lieutenant Colonel Finot Calgyre, was given permission to begin a new chapter in the unit’s history by naming and staffing his own Battalion. Christening them the Raider Battalion, after an elite Marine unit in the Old Republic, he led his new Battalion in numerous combat actions on Coruscant and other systems that the Yakatoma visited. Though young, the Battalion quickly amassed a reputation as being both hard-hitting and aggressive, expert in all areas that Marines are expected to be. LTC Calgyre was killed in 14 ABY in combat action, leading a small unit in a sensitive operation on Coruscant’s surface. The details of this action have not yet been declassified, even to his subordinate Marines. Major Mestoph Katar assumed authority as acting Battalion Commander, but the lack of an LTC has made recent life more difficult for the young Battalion. The unit was been re-assigned to the Victory-Class Star Destroyer, [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] to serve as their Marine contingent, but that changed again in 15 ABY when they would be assigned to the New Alderaan military garrison at Ord Mantell. Major Katar was promoted to LTC six months after the unit's redeployment to the New Alderaan settlement. The highest ranking NCO is Command Sergeant Major Hartman, who has twice refused advancement to Brigade NCO/IC and once to a Corps-level position. With nearly twenty-seven years time in service, he is the oldest and most experienced Marine in the Battalion. The unit saw partial restructuring in wake of the System Defense Initiative that has shifted training, equipment and operational readiness towards supporting the Special Operations sub-section of the Republic Defense Force. The 14th Infantry Division, Republic Army, has been tasked with supplementing operations on Ord Mantell while the 224th is completing their shift towards their new deployment state. Most recently, the 224th has been assigned to the MC40 ship NRSC Rapier following its initial cruise after the vessel was assigned to the Second Fleet on Ord Mantell. Units and Commo Alpha company is the only playable company in the 224th, consisting ICly of four platoons of forty soldiers. These are the PC units of the 224th. Companies B and C are NPC Units-- for reference, though, B Company is Infantry, while the other is staffed by Combat Engineers. Companies often cross-level soldiers from one company to another if the presence of additional personnel are required. Company D is the NPC vehicle support unit. For identification purposes over communication nets and similar circumstances, the following designation scheme is used: *At the Battalion level, the Raider callsign is used, and the sequence for battalion-level officers is numeric: **The Battalion Commander is referred to as Raider One, or Raider Actual. **The Battalion Sgt. Major is Raider Two. **The Battalion XO is Raider Three. **The Communications HQ for the Battalion is always called Raider Command. *At the Company level and below, Raider is replaced by the Company callsign, and the sequence for company-level officers is alphabetical: **The Company Commander for Alpha Company would be Bandit Alpha(or Bandit Actual). The 1st Sgt would be Bandit Bravo, and the XO is Bandit Charlie. *Platoons are referred to numerically, with the platoon commanders sharing the platoon's designation: **1st Platoon in Alpha Company, and the 1st Platoon Leader, is Bandit One. **2nd Platoon is Bandit Two. **3rd Platoon is Bandit Three. **4th Platoon is Bandit Four. *The Squads in each platoon and their leaders are alphabetical: **Alpha for 1st Squad **Bravo for 2nd **Charlie for 3rd **Delta for 4th. *Individual soldiers, if being hailed over the net, are numerical, as assigned by their squad leaders. **IE: Bandit-One-Alpha-Two would be Marine 2 in Alpha Company, First Platoon, Alpha Squad. **Note: it is rare that individual marines this far down the chain will need to identify themselves in such a fashion, as they will rarely speak on higher command channels than squad-level. However, the information is provided here in the event that at some point the need arises. *If Marines from Raider Battalion are assigned to supplementary tasks with non-Battalion personnel, the squad leader is called Raider One, and his subordinates become Raider Two, Three, etc. Commo callsigns with detachments are at the detachment commander's discretion. Alpha Company Motto: Take what you can - Give nothing back! The Alpha Company Marines are always first on the ground. Nicknamed ‘Bandits’, they gained the honorific for their lightning fast movements and their almost impossible speed on ground, allowing them to take and seize enemy positions before the opposition can even reply. Captain Vengan Draelis is the CO, seconded by 1st Lieutenant Thorlos. 1st Lieutenant Donigen Ire is the commander of 1st Platoon, with 1st Lieutenant Morin Thax, and Lieutenants Phalos and Piedo in command of 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Platoons, respectively. First platoon is the unit's Scouting and Reconnaissance unit. Three lightly armed and armored scout squads and a skimmer-mounted infantry squad comprise 1st platoon's structure, giving them a high degree of maeuverability without sacrificing too much fire support. Second and third platoon are the heavy-hitting standard infantry units they are expected to be. Both platoons boast three rifle squads and a heavy weapons squad, armed as outlined in the Marine organizational handbook. They are the primary combat unit in Alpha. Fourth squad has one standard infantry squad and a heavy weapons squad. The other two squads are dedicated to operating the company's Freerunners and ULAVs and maintaining the company vehicular assets in the motor pool. The platoons maintain their original infantry deployment during garrison, but often soldiers are cross-levelled into whatever position the mission requires. Therefore, platoon cohesion during wartime is often nonexistent. Delta Company Motto: You Call, We Haul! Delta Company, or ‘Delta Stalkers’, is the transportation company. They operate all of the heavy support vehicles, including such vehicles as Ultra Light Armored Vehicles (ULAVs), Freerunners, Repulsortanks and other equipment, namely everything that you can't bolt down. They are known as ‘The Movin’ Guys’ by the other Marines in the Battalion, and are the smallest of the four companies. Captain Exis Vans is the CO, with 1st Lieutenant Corbin Das as his Executive Officer. ::Organizational Structure:: Delta Company is responsible for the upkeep and operation of all Marine vehicular assets. Each platoon is tasked with a specific mission and given vehicles and equipment to fulfill those mission requirements, but every platoon is virtually interchangeable and can operate and maintain any of the equipment in the collective inventory. ::First platoon contains the Tank Squadron. There are two squads of T4 class battle tanks, one squad of T3s, and three squads of T2-Bs. Obviously there are insufficient personnel for all six squads to be active simultaneously, but most are kept on standby status in case of rapid redeployment of forces due to tactical necessity or damage to vehicles. ::Second Platoon is the Artillery and Fire Support platoon. They are responsible for the maintenance, operation, and upkeep of the company's two MPTL-2s and four MPTL-1s, as well as the numerous small howitzers, E-webs, and blaster cannons. ::Third platoon is the transportation and resupply platoon. They are tasked with maintaining and operating the various fuel and material transportation assets and providing logistical support to the battallion. They do double duty occasionally and help Fourth Platoon with their personnel transportation and vehicle maintenance. ::Fourth platoon contains the Marine Aerospace component dedicated to the 224th. Fourth is responsible for the battalion's fifteen active personnel assault carriers and the ten Marine combat gunships. They share maintenance and flight duties with Third Platoon, but their primary mission is combat air support and aerial insertion of Marines into combat. Callsigns Call Signs: 224th Marine Battalion: Raider *-A/Co: Bandit *-B/Co: Crash *-C/Co: Outlaw *-D/Co: Stalker Alpha Roster This is a complete list of all active personnel assigned to the 224th. If your name should be on here and is not, contact Rasi or Katar for more info. GROUND FORCES COMMANDER: General Carlist Riekaan 224th MARINE BATTALION: Staff: *CO: Lt. Col Mestoph Katar (Acting) NPC :Reserve Liasion Officer: Lt. Colonel Shau'ri *Alpha Company: CPT Valin Rall(NPC - Rasi) ::1st Platoon Leader: 2nd Lt. Gene Malantean *Delta Company: CPT Exis Vans NPC ::1st Platoon Leader: Unassigned Category:Military Units